One piece: La rosa negra, ¿Una nueva camarada?
by Selva 125
Summary: Maldito Luffy que se ha zampado todas las provisones! Por su culpa ahora, la banda del sombrero de paja, tiene que vajar a buscar comida. Pero, quizas gracias a eso consigan una nueva tripulante...


**Bienvenidos a mi primera historia en . Esto es un one-shot de One Piece. La historia se puede situar en el post-time-skip. ****Atención: ****One piece no me pertenece, si fuese así, habría más romannnnnnnnceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (¿me habéis oído bien, Oda-san?). Sin embargo, en esta historia no habrá romance. Antes de empezar, voy a aclarar algunas cosas más:**

**(Los paréntesis son para los pensamientos de los personajes y los flashbacks.)**

"**Aquí será la narración."**

***Aquí son sus formas faciales y o sus movimientos (rojos de vergüenza) u onomatopeyas (como glups) **

**: Y aquí es donde los personajes hablan.**

**Bueno, no os hago esperar más. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Selva125**

**Luffy:** ¡Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Por qué no me haces de comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!

**Sanji: **¡Pero seras tonto! ¿No te acuerdas que te comiste todas las provisiones?

**Luffy: **¿As si? No me acuerdo.

**Nami: **Por favor, ¿alguien podría poner el flashback?

**(Flashback)**

"_**Aquí podemos ver a Usopp va a buscar algo de comida al refrigerador. De repente, se encuentra con una bola gigante con piernas, con brazos y con una cabeza. Por el sombrero de paja que lleva no puede ser más que Luffy."**_

_**Ussop: **__¡Luffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¿! Pero no me digas que te has comido todas las provisiones?!_

_**Luffy: **__*Glups* Pues sí._

**(Fin del flashback)**

**Luffy**: ¡Anda, no me acordaba!

**Zorro: **¿Pero serás zoquete? ¡Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo! ¡Es por tu culpa si tenemos que conseguir provisiones en esta isla lo más rápido posible!

"**Es cierto lo que dice Zorro. Los piratas del Sombrero de Paja han tenido que desembarcar en una isla llamada Villaperdida. Esta isla es famosa por no estar en ningún mapa, puesto que se mueve todo el tiempo, y por ser una isla llena de delincuentes y piratas que buscan refugio para huir de las autoridades."**

**Chopper: **Nami, ¿no podríamos irnos a buscar provisiones en otra isla? Este lugar esta me da mala espina.

**Nami: **Haber Chopper, si nos fuéramos no nos daría tiempo a…

"**Nami no pudo terminar su frase. Una persona estaba saltando por encima de sus cabezas. Cuando aterrizo en el suelo, siguió corriendo hacia adelante. Los miembros del grupo se dieron la vuelta y vieron a que huía esa persona: ¡habían cinco miembros de la marina con armas persiguiéndola!"**

**Franky: **No sé lo que está pasando, pero me voy a encargar de patearles el tra**….**

"**Aun no había terminado su frase, que la persona misteriosa paso rápidamente ente los miembros de la banda de Luffy, llego hasta los hombres de la marina y empezó a luchar contra ellos con sus manos y su vara, con un estilo ligeramente parecido al Kung-Fu. En menos de diez minutos, había acabado con todos ellos."**

"**Bueno, no con todos. Había dos que aún no habían dicho su última palabra. Apuntaron a aquel misterioso personaje rápidamente y le dispararon .Todo les hubiera salido a su favor, si Luffy y Zorro no hubieran intervenido"**

**Zorro: **¡Gazami Dori!** *Se oye las balas cortarse en pedacitos***

**Luffy: **¡Gomu Gomu no pistol! *** Se oye y se ve a Luffy pegando un gran puñetazo a los de la marina, enviándolos hacia el cielo, y vete a saber tu donde***

**¿? : **Gracias, chicos. Me habéis salvado la…. Anda, ¿no sois vosotros los famosos piratas del Sombreo de Paja?

"**El misterioso personaje resulto ser una mujer joven, tan joven como ellos. Su cabello largo y rizado, era rojo como la sangre. Tenía unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas. Se notaba que apenas salía de la adolescencia, puesto que no tenía mucho pecho, pero ya tenía unas curvas marcadas. Vestía con una camiseta verde, unos pantalones negros y unos tacones. Tenía un cinturón con bolsillos."**

**Robin: **Si, lo somos. ¿Y tú quién eres?

**¿?: **Mmm, tengo muchos nombres, pero me podéis llamar Shanna. ***Sonríe misteriosamente y vuelve a hablas*** Pero, ¿Qué hace una banda de piratas como vosotros aquí?

**Sanji: **Digamos que nos quedamos sin víveres rápidamente.** *Mira a Luffy con una mirada que mata***

**Shanna: **Creo que os puedo ayudar en eso.

"**Unas horas más tarde, gracias a Shanna, su nueva amiga, nuestro grupo de piratas ha conseguido llenar su despensa, lo suficiente como para tres meses. Obviamente, nuestros queridos Sanji y Brook no dejaron escapar la oportunidad de intentar ligar con la preciosa muchacha."**

**Sanjji:** ¡Gracias amada mía por ayudarnos! ¡Quiero que sepas que siempre te recordare!

**Shanna: *Con una gota en la cabeza* **Emm….. ¿De nada ? (¿Pero que hace este ahora?)

**Brook: **Señorita, ¿podría dejarme ver sus….?** * ¡Auch!* * Nami le pega en la cabeza y lo deja K.O.***

**Nami: **Pero bueno, ¿vosotros dos no podéis parar ni un solo segundo de hacer el memo?

**¿?: **Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero mirad a quien tenemos ahí? ¿No es ese sombrero de paja?

**Usopp: **¡Pero si es Alvida! ¡Y también esta Buggy y su banda!

**La Banda de Buggy: **¡Eh que también tenemos nombre!

**Luffy: **¡Hola narizotas!

**Buggy: **¡Que no me llames narizotas**! *Se voltea y mira a Shanna* **¡Y tu quien eres!

**Shanna: **¡Eh más respeto…. NARIZOTAS!

**Mohji: **Anda, pero si es muy guapa. ***Se le ponen ojitos de corazón***

**Cabaji: **Por una vez tiene razón. Es muy guapa.** * ¡Otro con ojitos de corazón! ***

**Alvida: **Bah, no lo es tanto como yo.

**Shanna: **Diréis que no soy tan vieja como usted.

**Alvida: **¡Que has dicho!? ¡Paremos de pelear y comencemos a luchar!

"**¡Y por fin comienza la lucha! Ya estaban tardando un poco….."**

**Franky: **¡Eh la narradora! ¿Podría acortar un poco la historia? ¡Esto se esta ha empezado a hacer laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargooooooooooooo!

"**! Bueno, bueno, ya lo voy a acortar. En fin, han pasado dos horas, y todos los de la banda de Luffy ya han ganado a su contrincante. Los únicos que siguen en pie son Luffy, Shanna y Buggy. ¿Qué, contentos?**

**Buggy: **¡Yo no!

"**! Pues te fastidias! Hay, estos personajes…."**

**Luffy: **Narizotas, ta solo quedamos….

**Shanna:** …..nosotros tres.

**Buggy: **No me dais miedo. (Me dan muuuuuuuucho miedo) (He de reconocer que son más fuertes que antes, pero…. ¿En dónde abre visto a esa chica nueva? Ese pelo color sangre, y esa mirada asesina de ahora, me recuerdan a alguien….)

**Shanna: **Luffy, ¿me dejas acabar con él?

**Luffy: **Mientras me dejes enviarlo a la China, por mi vale.

**Shanna: **Trato hecho**. *Coge una bolita roja y la mete en un hueco de su vara* **¡Fire attack!** *El fuego comienza a quemar a Buggy***

**Luffy: **¡Gomu gomu no Bazooka**! *Envía a Buggy hacia el cielo y se ve un puntito brillante en las nubes***

**Buggy: **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**La banda de Buggy:** ¡Capitannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! ***Se van corriendo para atraparlo***

"**Y así es como termina esta larga lucha. Más tarde Shanna les explicaría que ella es una Guardian Witch, una maga que controla, gracias a su vara y a sus bolas mágicas, los elementos del fuego y del agua. Su gran sueño seria poder controlar los cinco elementos (el metal forma parte) , algo que nadie ha conseguido. Como ahora, ser una Guardia Witch es ilegal, la anda persiguiendo la marina."**

**Robin: **Ahora entiendo el porque te perseguían antes.

**Chopper: **Oye Shanna. Antes nos dijiste que tenías muchos nombres. ¿Cuáles son?

**Shanna: *Poniéndose a contra luz*** Tengo demasiados para acordarme…. Pero también me llaman la Rosa Negra. Los demás te los contare cuando crezcas.** *Le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Chopper***Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer conoceros. Ya nos veremos otra vez.

**Todos: **¿Cómo que ya nos veremos otra vez?

**Brook: **¿Te gusta el mar, los barcos y las aventuras?

**Shanna: **Pues…..sí.

**Luffy: **¡Entonces que esperas! ¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?

**Shanna: *con una gran sonrisa* **¡Encantada! (Creo que por fin he encontrado en donde embarcarme.)

"**Y así es como Shanna, alias la Rosa Negra, se unió a Luffy y sus amigos en sus aventuras. No sabían acerca de su pasado. Pero eso no les importaba. Nadie sabía que, esta chica no era nativa de Villa perdida. Ni tampoco, que tenía un pasado oscuro, tan negro como la noche, y tan enredado como un laberinto…"**

**¿Fin?**

**Bueno, y aquí termina mi primera historia. Si hago más historias de One piece, los más seguro es que Shanna también este como protagonista. Aún tengo pendiente revelar su pasado. Y Buggy, no andaba muy equivocado en que le sonaba de algo esa chica….**

**(¡Me encanta tanto misterio! ¿A vosotros no?)**

**Espero vuestras reviews. Buenas, malas, cortas , largas, pero por favor….. ¡INTENTAD QUE SEAN EN ESPANOL! Hasta la próxima. ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
